


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Any Way.

by Replica1



Series: How I Grew Up To Be A Dirty Crime Boy (Girl). [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All relationships are ambiguous, Arctic fox Wilbur, Blaze Skelly, People are still hybrids, Philza Has Wings, Piglin Technoblade, Raccoon Tommyinnit, Ram Tubbo, SBI but not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica1/pseuds/Replica1
Summary: A second fic in the line, the first time Skelly sees Dream since he has abandoned her. A warning to him.
Relationships: Ambiguous romantic relationships they're kind of obvious, OC&Dream, OC&Technoblade, OC&TommyInnit, OC&Tubbo, OC&Wilbur Soot
Series: How I Grew Up To Be A Dirty Crime Boy (Girl). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Any Way.

Although I still loved Dream, somewhere deep inside, even though he’s my brother, he left me. So I would take great pleasure in revealing my identity to him. After wreaking as much havoc as we could near the old house we packed it up for now and left, moving to a new land. We built a house in the snow where we always kept each other warm because the land didn’t. Techno, Will, Tommy, and I grew quite close during this time, and of course, we all loved Phil dearly. But now we were looking for new chaos, and while Will was scouting he found something. He came back with a smirk on his face but a slightly nervous look in his eyes. “I’ve found a nation. It’s called L’manburg, taking our branding a bit don't you think?”

_ I had learned Tommy’s backstory a while ago, learned that Tommy had been hiding with Tubbo before Tubbo ran away as well. It had always been a Tommy joke to put an L in front of a random word, and we still did it quite often. _

“You don’t mean...” Tommy trailed off as Will grimaced. “Oh, I do mean. I’ve found Tubbo and all his new dear friends. But that’s not all.” Will had pulled out a paper a few minutes ago from a festival that was happening soon in L’manburg, but he now pulled out an older paper, one that looked like war recruitment. When I saw who was on that paper I walked forwards and grabbed it. “There’s no way. There is no way that Dream and Tubbo are right here.” Will grinned and shook his head. “I asked someone who lives there about the history. Dream doesn’t live in L’manburg he lives in the Dream SMP which is L’manburg’s closest ally. Supposedly L’manburg broke away from Dream SMP looking for freedom, and before they could even win the war Dream had declared Dream surrendered, said he had more important things to do. Told the others he was looking for someone. Now the two nations are close as can be. So I was thinking before we begin causing some havoc, what if we paid them a visit during their little festival. Give them a taste.” Tommy and I made eye contact and he looked at me questioningly, to which I smirked. 

I crumpled the paper. “If it’s me he wants, it’s me he’ll get, and if he was looking for me he’s too little too late. Let’s give these fuckers a taste of what’s to come.” Techno gave a monotonous “woohoo” before speaking. “Looks like it’s the start of the Antarctic Empire lads.” 

The festival was being held in L’manburg a week after we arrived and built our new home. We quickly worked to gather our new winter clothes and get everything ready to crash their party. Techno quickly got his large cape and crown, Wilbur settling easily on a dark but vibrant blue sweater as opposed to his old yellow one. He opted to leave the beanie off and show his ears. Tommy has a nice smaller cape over his dark blue outfit, similar to Technos and he’s grinning. Phil wears a simple diamond-patterned sweatshirt Esq hoodie. I wear a dark blue turtleneck with my dark blue trousers, almost black. I have a vibrant blue cloak, similar to Will’s sweater and my eyes are ablaze. I quickly pulled Tommy to the side a while before we were leaving while the others were making sure everything was ready, muttering to him and returning with Tommy by my side and a mask exactly like Dream’s but with green eyes and angry eyebrows painted on instead. 

“I have a flair for the dramatics what can I say.” The others chuckled as we set out, Taking Carl, Domino, and Snowflake, and leaving them in the tree line nearby. I helped Will down off Domino and he admired our matching Blue. As we began walking up I pulled the mask to cover my face. We didn’t draw our weapons just yet, opting to wait. Someone in the crowd recognized Techno. “Hey, it’s that dude!” They clearly weren’t the brightest. I patted his back mockingly. “Awww it’s okay they’ll remember your name after this.” A crowd quickly grew, the members of L’manburg and Dream SMP quickly gathering around. 

Then Tubbo showed up. “There’s no way...” When he tried to walk forwards I stepped in front of Tommy, who looked conflicted. I looked up at Tubbo defiantly. “This is the dude who abandoned you?” Techno, Will, and Phil stood menacingly behind Tommy. Someone from the back piped up. “Why are you wearing a mask like Dream?” At his name, I perked up. “Is he here? I have a message from someone for him, someone was looking for him.” A murmur spread quickly through the crowd as someone ran to get Dream, Will snickering as Dream showed up with two other men besides him. He looked like he ran the whole way here, out of breath. He ran towards us but stopped when Tommy stepped out and ahead of me to tell him to stop. I could see Tubbo looking at him sadly as he did that. I thought,  _ Tommy’s my best friend now, you shouldn’t have left him. _

“You have a message from someone looking for me? Are they a blaze hybrid? Possibly a female?” I smirked as Tommy stood back now. “Yeah, I have a message from someone just like that.” I untied the mask and let it fall to the ground, revealing my flaming eyes and smirk. Dream’s own eyes widened, as did everyone else who seems to have been looking for me. The two men besides Dream gasped and stared at me. “I see you found the friends you left me for, though they aren’t just friends are they? I guess I can’t exactly blame you then, I know what it’s like to love people.” Will and Techno took the lead now, Will first. “You know, it was so tragic when she first found us. It took her a bit to open up but she told us what happened.” Dream looked conflicted now. Techno spoke up, voice monotonous. “She told us how her big brother Dream left her in the middle of the night. She told us no one had taken care of the cut on her face because her brother didn’t care for anyone but himself, anyone he didn’t deem worthy. He was looking for his friends, not someone to take care of.” Dream’s eyes were watering. “No I- I wanted to take you with me, I- I was coming back for you but I needed to get help.” I snarled as my hair lit up, Will’s ears automatically peeking up as he grinned, his hands on my shoulders. 

“Oh, you’re going to need help Dream. I don’t need help though, not from you anymore. You lost me when you left me, Will, Techno, Tommy, and Phil took me in the day they met me, days after you left me to fend for myself in the woods. And you-“ I turned my flaming eyes onto Tubbo, who was standing nearby, the boy flinching back. “You left Tommy. I know what it’s like to be left alone, and I would judge from what Tommy’s told me, and your guys’ situations that you know as well, and you still fucking left him. The lot of you are going to fucking get it, you hear me?” Tommy gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back from where I had been leaning forwards, growling. It was a habit I had picked up from Will, Tommy, and Techno. Phil was standing like a guard in the back. He wasn’t necessarily interested too much in the crime life, he would sometimes but a lot of the time he just enjoyed living at home. 

Will laughed loudly at the faces of everyone as his ears perked up more, his tail flicking and smiling at me, pulling me from Tommy’s grip to his own, letting me brush off his sweater. They could see we matched. “Oh you lot, I bet you feel so unlucky right now. How were the lot of you so unlucky you managed to meet two of the four people who have slighted us? Either way, it doesn’t matter, because this is only the beginning.” Will pulled Techno and Tommy over, Phil flying over to get the horses ready. He put his chin on my head and grinned lazily while Techno jokingly ruffled Tommy’s hair who held my hand. “You fucked with the wrong people.” I saw his grin turn sadistic and a large part of me was so incredibly attracted to him right now that I literally melted under him,  _ Dream now gaining his own dislike for Will,  _ which I’m sure people noticed because Techno and Tommy both laughed quietly before silently getting my attention, and as Will spoke again they let out their feral smiles, all teeth. 

He ran his fingers gently over my shoulders compared to how feral and sadistic he looked. “You people are going to hurt for the pain Tommy and Skelly have been through.” Techno and Tommy turned and walked away, Will let go and back up a bit, holding his hand out to me. I went to turn before stopping and looking back, turning to them again. Without looking I stomped the mask below me, hearing it shatter. “Tik Tok. Better watch out.” I let out my own feral smile, all irregularly sharp canine teeth, glowing eyes, and flaring hair lit on fire before turning and taking Will’s hand, running. I knew they could see the glint of the ax on my back. It was made of stolen netherite ingots as were the other's weapons of choice, and when we reached the horses unstopped the other all turned to me. 

“You know you’ve practically perfected your feral grin, it’s funny fantastic.” I grinned at Will, my canines showing as everyone but Will zeroed in on them. “You think so?” He watched me climb up onto Domino before I helped him up and he brushed off my cloak. “I know so. Let’s all cuddle and sit by the fire and make Techno talk to us about history.” Said man groaned as Tommy and I cheered. “Why do I have to talk about history, why can’t you talk about geography?” My eyes widened excitedly at either prospect. “Alright, I’ll strike a deal. You talk about history for a while, and then I’ll talk about geography, then if anyone else feels like talking they can.” We all agreed and began riding home, Will wrapping his arms around my waist as we sped off, gratefully putting the horses away and giving them a treat when we arrived safely, Tommy and I rushing to the couch to sit and wait for Techno and Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Stay hydrated and healthy.


End file.
